


Momentum

by talekayler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talekayler/pseuds/talekayler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Even without looking at him, Harry can tell that Draco is looking over his shoulder at the broken frame that lies on the floor, the shattered glass catching the light from the fire and reflecting it in a dizzying shimmer.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry tugged Draco to him, wrapping his arms around Draco’s tense form. He rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder and inhaled deeply, Draco’s warm, spicy scent drawing him in.

“You don’t have to worry,” he says softly into Draco’s ear. He feels Draco shiver against him, and it’s not long afterwards when he feels Draco’s arms come up to return the embrace.

“I’m still sorry,” he says. Even without looking at him, Harry can tell that Draco is looking over his shoulder at the broken frame that lies on the floor, the shattered glass catching the light from the fire and reflecting it in a dizzying shimmer. Harry’s arm winds around Draco’s waist, and he turns them so that Draco is prevented from looking at it.

Draco sighs and buries his nose in Harry’s hair. His eyes drift shut, the paleness of his lashes a contrast with the darkness of Harry’s hair. He allows a hand to rest lightly on Harry’s hip as Harry beings to sway them to a beat only they can hear.

“Always moving forwards, Draco,” Harry says, and captures Draco’s other hand. He entwines their fingers and presses a light kiss to Draco's nape, the collar of Draco's shirt brushing his cheek.

Behind them, as they continue to sway, the glass knits itself back together, and Draco smiles.

 _fin_


End file.
